A dimensional dance of multiverse destruction
by cra5hnburn
Summary: everyone's favorite eggplant hating purple goddess has an interesting adventure, and a strange new resident in her body to make things weirder. rated M for potential language and possible lemon of the lesbian variety.
1. Chapter 1

Hyperdimension mix-up?

Disclaimer, obviously I do not own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise

Side note, I'm sorry I through my OC's into my stories, but I have easy excuses since Doragon can travel to other dimensions, hopefully I can do a story that is slightly less OC filled in the future.

Alert If you are not used to unusually powerful characters, Doragon is not for you, although this series may have a fun twist that starts this chapter, so I hope you like it.

Also I plan on adding to the fairy tale story a little less now, sorry for the break, but I kind of killed off the demon I intended to use already. This story will be the main one until I can figure out how to continue the other one.

A perfectly normal day in Lastation, Noire is busy, Uni is helping, Neptune happens to be trying to escape from Histoire by crashing in Noire's basilicom, and no one is falling from the sky, yet.

"So Noire found any friends yet?" Neptune asked coyly.

"Shut up! I have friends!" Noire shouted, turning from her desk.

"Besides me; Uni doesn't count either," Neptune giggled.

"I said I have friends!"

"What's her name?" (because we all know that there are next to no males in gamindustri)

"Ummm…" Noire said, trying to BS her way out of this argument.

"Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!" a voice coming from above the basilicom yelled.

"What's that!?" Neptune said and walked outside, only for a large person to drop on her.

"Damn, I couldn't stop myself from falling, how did my portal drop me off that high up? Also great time to keep my wings hidden as always." The figure said, sitting on top of a dazed Neptune, "Wait did I fall on someone, OH CRAP! I'm sorry young lady , here I'll help you up."

"Nep-what? What was that? A male character that's actually rendered!?"

"Um what?"

"Well normally all the guys just have a little portrait at the side of the text box."

"You know you are really not supposed to talk about that, besides this is a written document, not a game or anime," Noire said walking onto the balcony, "By the way Neptune how does it feel to be the one that someone falls on this time?"

"Like I was hit with an anvil from one of those old cartoons."

"Ok I am officially confused; WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" the figure who fell from the sky shouted.

"Don't mind us just breaking the 4th wall like we aren't supposed to," Neptune said in a silly tone.

"I guess I stumbled into a media based universe then, great," The figure groaned, "Well anyway, I'm Doragon, the dimensional hero."

"So that's why you are fully rendered, you aren't from this dimension, or any related dimensions evidently."

"Well considering the fact that in the multiverse you only have one dimension close enough for normal people to travel between; it's probable that eventually someone from a separate dimension would crawl here. Unfortunately, your dimensions are so remote compared to most that I couldn't the rest of my family, all two of them that is. Also unfortunate is the fact that someone native to this dimension is trying to destroy it,"

"You mean the deity of sin? We pounded the pudding out of her earlier," Neptune said suddenly her stomach grumbled, "speaking of pudding I'm hungry."

"Well I'm not sure who it is but trust me, they have backup that is worrisome, an ancient demon goddess named Sarakaya." Doragon said, "Also if you want pudding I packed some chocolate pudding amoungst my non-perishables if you want some." He pulled off his backpack, unzipped it and handed Neptune a small cup of pudding and a plastic spoon.

"Someone knows how to make a good impression on good ol' Neptune alright!" Neptune said after taking a bite of Pudding.

Suddenly explosions were heard in the city, and a guard rushed into the basilicom.

"Lady Noire! We are under attack!"

"Oh brother, I'll deal with it."

"I'm coming too!" Neptune shouted excitedly.

"Count me in as well," doragon said, drawing his large single edged sword, "Gladius Infernis and I want to see what this dimension has in store.

"I suggest we evacuate my lady," the guard gasped.

"Why is that?"

"It's a horde of killachines, stronger than any we have ever fought!"

"Oh Goody those repetitive boss monsters, "Neptune groaned.

"You mean those robots with the giant axes and maces, I could scrap those in my sleep, leave this to me, I won't even need to activate my second stage, Infernal rage!" Doragon said, almost bored Golden flames engulfed him, and Neptune caught a smirk as he jumped off the balcony, seconds later Golden fire erupted from one killachine after another untill each was ash.

"One left," Noire noted, then both her and Neptune transformed, "If we don't hurry we will miss the finale, lets go!"

Seconds later the pair found Doragon struggling against a crimson killachine much larger than the others.

"Ok I might have been a bit cocky, but if I go rapture rage I might accidentally kill someone if they walked ran too close. Dimension rage is safer, but all its attacks would damage the city! What can I do!?"

"Having some trouble?" Purple heart asked.

"A little bit, if I power up I might accidentally kill an innocent civilian, so I have to stick with this form," doragon stated.

"Well well, it looks like we can have some fun after all, stand back Doragon, let the goddesses handle this," black heart smirked.

Minutes later the killachine was scrap.

"thanks you two, but how do you know my name?"

"You told us it dummy," Neptune said after changing back, "I know we look different in HDD forms but we still have the same memory."

"Oh it's you," Doragon sighed.

"so what was that about powering up?" Noire said.

"I'd rather not show off, I'd rather just rest right now, I'm sleepy, I had to leave late at night back in the dimension I left from, kinda like jet lag, you know?"

"Ok, there's an inn nearby, I'll show it to you."

"This being is powerful indeed. Let's eliminate his ability to meddle quickly, good thing I can kill his soul without getting close. Soul extinction take this man's soul." A strange hooded figure hissed, "so good to have power again, time I do some meddling of my own."

Little did the figure know that her attack had only shifted Doragon's soul's location, and his body was still very much alive as well.

The next morning, Neptune and Doragon awoke to a rather strange bond, Doragon was quite literally inside Neptune's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward Couple

I do not own the hyperdimension neptunia franchise

Probably a good thing this is coming so soon, otherwise we may have some issues with people thinking some things that should not be thought about Doragon and Neptune

(by that I mean that neither are unfaithful, Doragon is married, and Neptune loves Noire)

"Mmm, I can't eat another bite but it's so good!" Neptune giggles in her sleep, then she says something unexpected, "Feleis stop giving Orao catnip, you know she is too young for that kind of thing." Awoken by her own voice Neptune shouts, "Nepu what!? Who's Felis, and Orao?"

"Whoa, where am I? this isn't the inn. And why can't I feel my tail?"

"Tail what tail? I've never had a tail! Who is talking to me?"

"Neptune? Where are you I can hear you but obviously you aren't here,"

"is that the guy who fell on me yesterday? But where is he? Wait why is my mouth moving for his speech?!"

"Uh oh, Neptune move your left hand in front of your face." Neptune slowly moves her left hand up and about a foot from her face.

"well this is interesting. Neptune I think you have a visitor, and he's in your head." Doragon said, then proceeded to wave Neptunes right hand toward Neptunes face.

"WHAT THE PRECIOUS PUDDING IS GOING ON!"

"Neptune! Are you alright? I heard you scream," Nepgear said rushing into the room.

"Oh hi Nep Jr. Everything's fine, I just have ANOTHER FREAKING PERSON LIVING IN MY HEAD!"

"Wait what?"

"Hello Nepgear, I'm Doragon, and trust me this was not planned," Doragon said shrugging neptune's shoulders.

"I think I need Histoire for this one."

"Hey Nepgear, can you call Uni and ask her to check my room in the Lastation Inn, I think my body might still be there, the room number is 215," Doragon asked.

"Ummm…. O…kay…." Nepgear said thoroughly confused.

Moments later, Histoire, IF, Compa, and Uni, who had brought Doragon's body, were all situate in Neptune's living room.

"so my soul has been placed in Neptunes body…" Doragon said, "I wonder if I am still able to use my power because if not, this is troublesome.

"THIS IS ALREADY TROUBLESOME. LITTLE AWESOME ME, THE MAIN FREAKING CHARACTER, IS NOW STUCK SHARING MY ADORABLE BODY WITH ANOTHER PERSON, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALONE TIME WHEN I'M HOSTING TWO PEOPLE!"

"Hey it could always be worse,"

"REALLY HOW!? EVEN OPTIMISTIC ME IS FEELING PRETTY MUCH SCREWED OVER RIGHT NOW!"

"if I was just put into your body without my power for instance, look at your hand." Doragon said curling Neptune's lips into a smirk until she took over control.

"What do you mean… whoa! My hand is on fire!"

"that means I can access infernal rage, and with gladius infernis from my sword belt, I can access the rest of my power, meaning you just got a massive power boost," Doragon said.

"My level hasn't increased any," Neptune complained.

"That's because I don't have an EXP system. Come on, let's go fight some monsters and I'll show you," Doragon said eagerly.

"Before you go test your newfound power, Doragon you need to realize in her human form, I'm pretty sure your full power would kill her, in her goddess form maybe you can sustain that level of power but not while she is human," Histoire stated, halting the planned excursion.

"I sort of expected that, that's why I would have requested that she transform first, but how do you know about my full power?"

"Simple, I researched you and found a webpage that outlines your entire list of powers and abilities," Histoire said bluntly.

"That's slightly scary," Doragon replied.

"well now that we have the situation figured out, I'm going to go to Lastation, maybe Noire has some Ideas as to how this could have happened."

"I think that you should learn to cooperate with Doragon first," Histoire stated

"that would be easier if he was awake, I can hear his mind snoring,"

"Fine then go, but when he wakes up make sure you learn to coop properly,"

Later at Lastation Neptune was greeted by a sight she did not want to see, at least not with Doragon beginning to wake up. Noire was in her undies, and Beckoning Neptune to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Awkward circumstances

I do not own the Hyperdimension neptunia franchise

Well things are about to get interesting, like I said potential small amounts of lemon, that's why it m rated. If you are too young skip this chapter, though not too graphic it is more of a comical chapter for the most part.

 _Crap Doragon's waking up and Noire is in, that, mood again._ Neptune thought, ever since the tsundere had realized her true feelings for Neptune, there have been times when this sort of thing happens. Normally it's not a problem, and Neptune normally enjoys the activity, but now there was an extra someone Noire didn't know was stuck in Neptune.

 _Yeah I'm awake, and what do you mean tha- oh. I'll just um, can you explain the situation carefully._ Doragon thought his mind fully awake and trying to not pay attention to the scene layed out before him.

 _I'll try_.

 _There is no try, it either works or it doesn't_

"Noire, I don't think now is a good time for this," Neptune said, turning red.

"Why not, you are here and there is no one coming to the Basilicom today," Noire said puzzled.

"Let's just say there is company in here," Neptune said pointing to her head, which was now beet red.

"What do you mean?" noire asked, pulling off her bra, obviously unconvinced the two weren't alone.

"I mean someone else is stuck in my head and its not my imagination either!" Neptune was getting flustered and worried.

Noire approached slowly, seductively, and Neptune knew she had no other choice.

"put some clothes on and I'll prove it to you, I would normally be more than happy to do this but not with company,"

"Fine, party-pooper," Noire sighed. She put on a dark purple bathrobe and sat back on the bed.

"Alright Doragon it's safe to come out now," Neptune said.

"I noticed I can't exactly pry myself away from your senses, and I couldn't distract myself either, I do apologize lady noire. I honestly would never be here if it weren't for the fact that someone put my soul in Neptune's body," Doragon said apologetically.

"Wait, Doragon is stuck in you? The one who fell from the freaking sky!?"

"Little bit yeah, his body is still alive, but we don't know how to return him to it," Neptune said, "you are taking this awfully well."

"I'm more worried than angry, it's my fault you two had to deal with my thirstiness. Are you ok though? Does it hurt having another person living in you?"

"It's more annoying than anything else, he can take control of my body, so I can sometimes be shunted into the co-pilot's seat. It seriously sucks," Neptune said sounding annoyed indeed.

"It has a plus that I want to show off if you don't mind, outside the city, preferably against monsters," Doragon interjected, "You will need to transform first Neptune, otherwise this could cause serious harm, and I won't use my full unrestricted power, as it would put you under strain you definitely aren't prepare for.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Prowess

I do not own the Hyperdimension neptunia franchise

About the only thing those too young for lemon would have missed plotwise is noire finding out about Doragon being stuck in Neptune, and that they are now heading out to find some monsters to test if Doragon and Neptune can use their powers since they are combined.

"Alright, lets test this out. With your power as a goddess, this will be a massive boost to both of us," Doragon said, Neptune was already in purple heart form and rapture rage was activated.

"This is a lot of power, but I'm sure I can handle it, I can feel the energy welling up inside me, but it does not feel like share energy," Purple heart noted.

"Well that's because it's my power, it stems from Gladius Infernis, so I don't have to rely on shares or anything. Let's try something simple first, smash that dogoo to bits!" Doragon commanded.

"I'll see if your power boosts my signature attacks, CROSS COMBO!" Purple heart shouted. 5 massive slashes collide with the defenseless dogoo, and 5 craters open up from the shear kinetic energy of the attack.

"Yeah it does, let's try something a little more powerful though, let me take control for a bit," Doragon requested.

"umm ok," Neptune said, and hesitantly relinquished control.

"Let me show off what you can look forward to when we get you used to chaos charge, you ready?"

"Sure…"

"dragon's charge, chaos charge, RAGNAROK CRUSHER!" a massive two handed high to low chop fell upon the nearest dogoo, and a massive pillar of light erupted from the ground below the poor creature completely annihilating it. No trace was left behind.

The pair left the dungeon after training for a while.

The next morning Neptune woke up to a surprising amount of silence.

"Doragon… Doragon...," Neptune asked, "I think he's gone…"

"No I'm right here," Said a shimmering figure standing by the bed, "I've figured out how to maintain a semi-corporeal form for a matter of minutes, but I need to return now, I don't have enough energy to maintain this form much longer. Sorry to have gotten your hopes up."

Doragon's shimmering figure re-entered Neptune, and Neptune's normally cheerful face took on a much angrier visage.

"Oh well great, here I thought I was finally free of the extra person in my skull, but no, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FREELOADER FOR EVEN LONGER!" Neptune shouted, uncharacteristically angry.

"Ok where is this coming from?" Doragon asked.

"Onee-chan why are you yelling? It's too early," Nepgear said rubbing her eyes.

"Seriously why are you angry? It's not my fault I got stuck in your body."

"Oh no, onee-chan? Are you on your time-of-month?"


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Side of Neptune

I do not own the hyperdimension neptunia franchise

As you can imagine, things are about to get weird, for Doragon in particular, if you didn't get what I meant by time of month, Neptune is on her period.

"Oh, great," Doragon said.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?! I'M STILL ALOWED TO BE PISSED ABOUT THIS!" Neptune shouted.

"Onee-chan get ahold of yourself, you'll wake up the whole city!" Nepgear urged.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Neptune screamed.

"Neptune! Quiet down! You need to calm down and focus!" Histoire said as she flew into the room.

"FINE! I'll calm down, just leave me alone!" Neptune said, slowly calming down.

"I wish that were possible, but it's not, Arfoire has returned," Histoire sighed.

"So? Not like she has done anything yet," Neptune groaned into her pillow.

"on the contrary, she has taken the powers of all the other CPU's and CPU candidates, I'm surprised she didn't get yours, she already took Nepgear's so she was here."

"Don't bother, she's asleep again, what can I do to help?" Doragon asked.

"Shouldn't you be affected by her hormones as well?" Asked nepgear, who upon closer inspection was obviously drained.

"I am but when I'm angry I'm more focused and since my power increases when I'm angry, this is a good thing," Doragon explained.

"Well you can go confront Arfoire, she doesn't know about you so she will be expecting the usual power from Neptune," Histoire said plainly, "Just make sure Neptune is in goddess form for it."

With a flash of light, Doragon had activated Neptune's HDD, "good thing I learned how she does it. I'll deal with this Arfoire and be back for breakfast."

Later in Lowee, Doragon had found Arfoire, since he could sense the other goddesses power it was not that difficult, and was about to face off when miss hormonal temper tantrum woke up.

"Arfoire, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Neptune roared.

"Well if it isn't Neptune, this is a new side of you," Arfoire mused, "Are you here to face your death? I'm slightly surprised as to how I couldn't take your power but no matter, I'm finally powerful enough to turn you to ash and take this world for my own! Ahahahahahaha!"

 _So this is Arfoire, meh I've fought worse. Neptune let me handle this, if you try to do this the world is screwed._ Doragon explained carefully.

 _SCREW YOU! I CAN HANDLE THIS!_ Neptune screamed in her mind, _but if you insist._

 _Thank you, geez your mood is unpredictable like this, not even Orao has this much of a temper one her time-of-month_ Doragon took control and decided to give Arfoire one chance.

"If you value your existence, give up. I know for a fact I can erase you from this timeline so stand down!"

"Never I will destroy you, Neptune, and your nation along with the others will fall!" Arfoire cackled.

"too bad this isn't Neptune, I asked her to let me handle this, I'm Doragon, I just so happen to be stuck here. But hey, at least I can use my power to delete you from this dimension!"

Doragon activated rapture rage and went straight to Chaos charge he brought Gladius infernis to bear on Arfoire who summoned vert's spear. Upon collision the spear broke and Arfoire was sent hurtling through the nearby spruce grove.

"Interesting, that hit has an energy yield of 2,500,000 megatons of TNT, that's impressive durability on your part," Doragon said praising the grounded unmoving Arfoire.

"Screw you, how did you get this powerful in such a short time!?"

"Simple I am Doragon the master of dimensions, and my blade long ago granted me this power, not that it matters to someone about to be erased, now, DIE! RAGNAROK CRUSHER!" Doragon brought Gladius Infernis in a hefty high to low chop blasting Arfoire's existence to pieces, removing her from the present and future, not even her soul left behind. Rapture rage deactivated Doragon's mind took a backseat as Neptune shunted him from control.

"Well then I really am more awesome than ever aren't I?"

"That was my power nitwit."

"SHUT, THE FUCK, UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Problems Solved and Problems Found

I do not own the hyperdimension neptunia Franchise

So I hope the last one didn't give scare anyone away, because trust me hormonal Neptune is gone. So anyway, hope you enjoy this next one, Doragon may finally be freed.

A little over a week after Arfoire being erased, Neptune is sitting at her desk sleeping, while Doragon is doing her work for her.

"Neptune you alright? You aren't sick are you?" asked Histoire puzzled as to why Neptune is actually working.

"Trust me she is not, she wanted me not to tell you I was doing her work for her, but I refused, she did get this stack done though," Doragon answered. Gesturing to a small stack of papers next to him.

"Well when she wakes up I have good news for you both."

"What kind of good news?" Neptune said having woken up just then.

"Good news as pertains to your predicament I may have found a way to return Doragon to his body," Histoire replied noting the slight tone change between Neptune and Doragon's voices when they speak.

"How do we do it? I don't think I can handle it if Neptune has her period again," Doragon joked.

"It's actually quite simple, but it is only possible because Doragon can take a corporeal form, he just has to enter his own body," Histoire explained.

"That's it?" Neptune asked.

"Well I only recently became able to take on a corporeal form so I guess that is why it took so long for this option to open up, let's do it, my body is upstairs right?" Doragon asked.

Histoire nodded, "You should go now, and Neptune?"

"Yes?"

"YOU NEED TO NOT TRY TO DUMP YOUR WORK ON OTHERS!"

"Yikes!"

Minutes later

"Ungh… am I back?" Doragon asked, from his own body.

"It would seem you are, congratulations!" Histoire replied.

"Finally I was getting serially seriously tired of having two people in my body," Neptune stated with a sigh of relief.

"Well now I can focus on dealing with the threat to this dimension instead of hormonal temper-tantrums," Doragon shot back

"Calm down you two, Doragn what is this threat I have not knowledge of anything powerful enough to wipe out a dimension in this world you would think I could sense that amount of power," Histoire spoke up.

"Considering you are used to share power being the most powerful source of energy in this world, not surprising that demonic power flies under your radar," Doragon replied.

"Demonic?"

"the being that is the threat is most likely received a power boost from Sarakaya, the demon goddess, someone I have had to go head to head against and can personally tell you she doesn't mess around, even though rapture rage's power far exceeds my Ira Maxima it's guaranteed kill was the only thing that could bring down her first incarnation, and using Ira Maxima Comes at a high price, I only remember that fight because any enemy killed by Ira Maxima is burned into my memory, I entered wolf state and forgot almost everything else but my skills, my family and my name. same thing happens when I die, I think," Doragon explained.

"Wait so you are an amnesiac too?" Neptune asked.

"In a way but not because I hit my head or anything, I just lose memory of past lives aside from specific details and enter wolf state until someone kills the wolf," Doragon replied.

"Well if its demonic power we need to worry about I can't sense it," Histoire stated worriedly.

"Neither can I but it tends to make itself known pretty quick, wielders of such power usually become pretty cocky and leave clues, also if the dimension is going to die, I can usually pinpoint the cause quick enough to stop it," Doragon said calming Histoire.

Suddenly as if plot demanded it a guard rushed into the room, "Lady Purple heart, the city is under attack and we have received reports of similar attacks occurring in other nations!"

"See what I mean?" Doragon chuckled, "Let's go deal with this."

Seconds later Doragon and Purple heart had made it to the source of the panic, and thankfully the civilians were long gone.

"Ok seriously? Sarakaya must want this dimension gone because if there are similar reports of this then she must have sent one of her top tier demons to possess the perpetrator," Doragon groaned.

"No problem, CROSS COMBO!" Purple heart yelled but her attacks barely damaged the beast which stood taller than the basilicom tower, wore a tattered pair of pants, and was covered in thick red scales. Its head looked like someone had stitched darth maul's horns onto a snake and slapped that onto a humanoid body, it's feet sported two toes and one hind claw, each toe had a vicious curved claw the size of a house.

"I got this but we need backup, I'm not sure if the other CPU's can help though," Doragon stated, slightly dismayed at the realization that even if the CPU's weren't busy they couldn't hurt these beasts.

"Someone ask for Backup?" a figure no taller than five foot two, sporting sapphire dragon wings and tail, and having short brown hair with her bangs clipped to the side appeared out of the smoke. In her arms she held a girl about four foot one with cat ears on top of her head which was covered in jet black hair the right one black the left one white, dichromatic eyes with the left tan and the right dark brown, wearing a sweater with a black and white miniskirt, and mismatched stockings black and white, with triangles placed to resemble cat ears at the top of them, her black and white striped tail had a bow at the end and she held a mace which had an end piece resembling a cat's paw with its claws extended.

"Feleis? Orao? How did you get here?" Doragon asked surprised to see his family here.

"Zartos helped us get here, he managed to get a dimensional gate open so we could follow, apparently this dimension can only let people in at certain times and your power would only let you through," the older woman, Feleis, replied.

"DADDY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NYA!" Orao shouted.

"I missed you too, now can you and Mommy help me out with this?"

"What can a little girl and some random woman do against this thing?" Purple heart said confused. She had an open wound on her arm which hung limp at her side.

"Trust me they are stronger than you may think, and Orao is more of a healer in this situation, so go get patched up," Doragon replied, turning to face the monstrous beast just in time to leap over a kick aimed at him.

Feleis charged up her energy, and yelled "elemental boost fire thunder wind," her speed attack speed and attack strength multiplied by a factor of ten, and swift punches and kicks rained down on the monster's face, Doragon Went into rapture rage and hammered the Demon's midsection, toppling it. A solid chop decapitated it and it was done.

Orao healed purple heart's arm and began rushing around tending to all the wounded that she could find. When Compa arrived she helped those with less serious injuries.

"Well, we should try to get to the other nations, hopefully we aren't too late," Neptune stated growing more anxious by the second


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning of the end

I do not own the hyperdimension neptunia franchise

Ok I'm really sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger last time *dodges Blanc's book barrage* But it was getting pretty long. *dodges more books* Blanc please stop throwing books at me! I'm putting you in this one so you can stop now! *Gets hit in the face with a dictionary* ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!

Blanc in background: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR LEAVING ME OUT FOR SO LONG!

Me: YOU DO REALIZE DORAGON IS BASED OFF OF ME AND IN THIS UNIVERSE HE AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON RIGHT

Blanc: THEN WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT!

Me: FINE, INFERNAL BUSTER!

*Many explosions later*

Blanc with her left foot in a cast and right arm in a similar state: I shouldn't have challenged him

Me: be happy that Doragon is heading to your kingdom first, although I could easily send him somewhere else if you piss me off again. Anyway back to the story

Neptune, Nepgear, Doragon, Feleis, and Orao (who was being carried by Feleis) rushed toward Lowee, as the reports stated that they had been hit second, it was reasonable to assume they were most damaged at this point. As Doragon and company approached it was evident their hypothesis had been correct, unfortunately Blanc was not doing well, her shares had taken a dive due to the flop of a recent release, but she at least had some. Rom and Ram were unconscious and Blanc didn't look much better.

"Orao you go patch up the little ones, Feleis you get Blanc to safety, Neptune, don't piss her off, I'll deal with the monster!" Doragon commanded

"Roger!" Replied everyone but Neptune, who was being carried by Doragon so as to not waste energy by using her CPU form. Nepgear was flying on her own because she was going to help people evacuate.

"Why does mine sound like a warning?" Neptune asked puzzled.

"Because we all know you are good at pissing Blanc off, and because you already know your job," Doragon replied.

"What was that again?"

"Help me with the monster," Doragon said getting slightly ticked off.

"Sorry I had forgotten."

"You are lucky I need you otherwise I would have dropped you," Doragon replied extremely ticked now, they landed quickly, Blanc was relieved to see help, she dropped to her knees and passed out, the damage she had taken was immense.

Doragon swooped over the monster's head and activated Rapture rage, but not Dragon's charge or chaos charge as that would be risky in this situation due to the fact that there were going to be multiple fights that day. A solid kick to the monster's brachial plexus dropped it to its knees like a knife hand strike.

Neptune jumped and slammed her sword into the monster's neck hitting a soft spot and biting in deep, Doragon took the opportunity and hit the same spot, managing to cut through the spinal column and end its life.

Neptune changed back and Doragon deactivated his rage. Blanc lay on the ground unconscious but healed thanks to Orao's healing magic. Slowly Blanc's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Thank you for saving me, It's embarrassing that this happened when my shares just took a dive,"

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure they'll go up pretty soon, considering how hard you fought," Nepgear said as she approached, "All the citizens are safe and sound."

Suddenly her N-gear buzzed.

"It's Histoire!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"What's Histy need now?" Neptune asked.

"Oh that's great news! Thank goodness everyone is ok!" Nepgear said ignoring Neptune

"What is she saying?" Doragon inquired

"She says the other countries had less dangerous monsters, the CPU's managed to wipe them out without too much trouble," Nepgear replied

"Oh good, I don't think we would have been able to make it to every nation in time," Doragon sighed.

"I'm going to go check on noire! I want to make sure she is ok," Neptune said and was off, transformed and flying.

"I'll go check on Vert, she might need some extra help making sure everyone is ok considering she doesn't have a CPU candidate to help her," Nepgear explained.

"I'll head back to Planeptune and report to Histoire, also I think she might want to meet Orao and Feleis," Doragon stated. The group split up, Blanc, Ram, and Rom headed back home, encouraging people as they went

Meanwhile elsewhere

"Oh so they dealt with the monsters huh? It's a surprise to see that one though, didn't I kill his soul?" A shadowy figure asked.

"I think you failed again you old hag, Chu" a small rodent like figure teased.

"shut up with the old hag routine, it's just becoming a nuisance,"

"I only speak the truth, Chu!"

"Nonetheless I need to deal with him, he already killed one double, too bad he thinks he got rid of the real Arfoire, it's time I paid them a visit!"

Author's notes

Ok I know I said Blanc would be in this one, she was but not much, don't worry she will be more influential later, she is my favorite goddess, and rules my favorite nation (mainly because year round snow means year round snowboarding!)


	8. Chapter 8

Reunited Once Again

I do not own the hyperdimension neptunia franchise

So a tad bit of forewarning, this chapter contains lemon I hope I can do ok, considering this is the first time I've written such things.

Also no major plot development this chapter is just for fans.

By the way, I'm not good at tsundere characters, so don't judge me too harshly, I'm trying my hardest.

Neptune arrived and changed out of HDD, she ran into Noire's basilicom and found her best friend pacing in her office.

"Noire! Thank goodness you're ok!" Neptune squealed and embraced her friend and lover, "I was so worried, but Doragon insisted we go to Lowee first!"

"Speaking of Doragon he isn't able to see this is he?" Noire said nervous as Neptune smothered her face with kisses.

"No he got back into his own body, so he can't see a thing," Neptune replied

"That's a relief," Noire said then was silenced as Neptune smashed her lips into Noire's.

"Someone is being a little pushy!" Noire said as she pulled away, "I mean I really think we shouldn't do this here I'm pretty sure I haven't found all the cameras that that bastard of a robot placed in my office."

"We should head to the bedroom anyway if I know what you are saying," Neptune replied.

"No I'm not really, well ok maybe I am…" Noire started to blush furiously. Neptune dragged her to the room, locked the door, and pushed Noire onto the bed. Neptune's sweater came off first then noire's dress, soon the two goddesses lay in nothing but undergarments.

Neptune was dominating Noire's tongue in their french kiss, and slid her fingers into Noire's panties, Noire broke the french kiss with a moan, pulled off Neptune's bra, and began to rub her fingers on Neptune's nipples. The purple haired goddess responded with moans of her own, and dug her fingers into Noires pussy. The sudden roughness surprised the black haired CPU and she felt her face and body getting hot.

"Please not yet, AH! I'm not ready to, ngh" Noire gasped, her climax approaching, Neptune pulled off Noires panties and put two fingers in. Moving her hand fast and licking the clit she continued to stimulate Noire whose moaning only increased.

"Neptune, I-I'm about to ngh, I'm close!" Neptune pulled her fingers out and placed her mouth over her lover's pussy, and stuck her tongue in deep, triggering Noire's climax.

"Mmmm its so salty and sweet!" Neptune said, licking the cum off her lips.

"Now it's your turn," Noire said, her arousal apparent, she yanked off Neptunes striped panties and pushed her fingers in, first one, then two, then three. She caressed Neptune's left breast with her free hand and sucked on her right, wrapping her tongue around the nipple.

Neptune moaned softly, her lover hitting her G-spot with her hand, unable to do anything she lay limp, drowning in ecstasy. It wasn't long till she began to feel her climax approaching, but she couldn't warn Noire her moans drowning out any speech.

Noire switched so she could kiss her lover, muffling her moans, and dominating her tongue. Neptune screamed into her partner's mouth as her cum drenched the sheets. She lay back, breathing heavily.

Noire began to lick the cum from her partner's legs, then continued to lick her womanhood. She turned around into a sixty nine position with Neptune, who had recovered from her orgasm, Neptune proceeded to pleasure Noire's opening with her mouth, but soon she had a better idea.

"Noire didn't we have a strap-on last time we did this?"

"Yeah it's in my top drawer, I'll get it," Noire crawled off the bed, and grabbed the large strap-on from her dresser, and handed it to Neptune, who refused.

"I want to feel it this time, it's your turn to enter me Noire," Neptune said and tightened the large toy around Noire's waist, then proceeded to get on all fours.

"Fine then, here I go," Noire crawled up behind Neptune and pushed the 6 inch length inside her. Neptune was surprised as the length hit her deep, and a sharp moan escaped her lips. Noire began to thrust slowly first but picking up speed.

"Ah, ah ,ah ,I-I'm gonna, ngh, I'm gonna cum" Neptune said between moans, her climax fast approaching. Suddenly her body went rigid and she came violently, liquid dripping down her legs, Noire pulled out, and Neptune collapsed, tremors ran through her body from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Noire pulled off the strap-on, covered her and Neptune with a blanket and followed her love into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Rage Beyond That of Gods

I do not own the hyperdimension neptunia franchise

This is it, the last chapter, get ready to see what kind of power gets thrown around, it's a demon possessed Arfoire VS the four goddesses, Feleis, Orao, and Doragon. If you thought Doragon was too overpowered before, prepare to see his full potential.

A few weeks later, and the end was near. The Gamindustri graveyard had risen up once more, and the real Arfoire stood waiting.

"This is it, this is where we end this," Doragon said. The friends had landed on the Gamindustri graveyard, and begun their search, thunder rumbled overhead and lightning split the blood red clouds. Around the next corner behind a heap of broken consoles, stood Arfoire, hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Took you long enough! I wonder, is your power anywhere close to where I am now?" she cackled, "I have divine and demonic power surging through me! How I pity you pests, fall to your knees, and I might spare you!"

"Ok enough with the cliché monologue. Can one of these villains just start the fight without gloating some time!?" Neptune asked, then the four goddesses transformed, the CPU Candidates had stayed back as demon hordes assaulted the nations. The fate of not just this world, but the whole dimension hung on a thread, and Arfoire held the scissors.

Purple heart lunged Arfoire swung her scythe batting away the attack, ragged bat like wings carried her through the air, Horns sprouted from her head, and an air of death hung from her. Black heart and White heart charged, but were met with a brutal scythe swipe and a kick to the head for each. Doragon went full on rapture rage, Orao patched up wounds Feleis activated her full power going into chaotic stream, the magic energy she emitted lit up the area like daylight.

"CATACLYSM WAVE!" she roared, a massive beam of pure elemental energy surged from her hands straight toward Arfoire, who disappeared in the beam.

"Did we get her!?" Green heart said.

"Not even close!" Arfoire yelled, and swiped the scythe, slicing into Feleis' torso, she bled heavily and Orao ran to heal her, but only managed to fix part of the damage before Arfoire took notice.

"Pesky cat, die!" Arfoire yelled, Doragon couldn't make it in time not even alpha stream could have gotten him there as a black beam of energy slammed into Orao. He screamed, his rage overflowed, and the earth quaked as he spoke.

"YOU VILE MAGGOT FILLED WITCH! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE; YOU HURT FELEIS AND NOW ORAO TOO! PREPARE YOURSELF TO EMBRACE OBLIVION! Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Vert, get them out of here, I'll deal with this hag!" Doragon said fuming. Even Neptune knew better than to argue now, the goddesses scooped up Feleis and Orao, both still breathing but only just, and flew off.

"Awww sending your friends off so you can die alone how precio-," Arfoire began to say, she was abruptly stopped as gladius infernis slammed into her gut, sending her careening through piles of junk.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ANYMORE DEMON! PURITY CHARGE!" Doragon shouted so loud that the landscape itself seemed to cower in fear, "I have fifteen minutes to use this, I'll erase you in the blink of an eye." Doragon's voice became a low growl. He charged and smashed his blade into Arfoires scythe which cracked slightly, although tougher than share produced weapons, it could barely take this force. Arfoire swung her weapon viciously, but Doragon sidestepped, spun, and kicked the force of the blow launching something from Arfoire, who promptly collapsed as the demon was removed.

"Well you saw through me! Congratulations I ho-," Doragon cut the demon off, and smashed gladius infernis downward on the demon's shoulder, shattering the collarbone and half its ribs.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say. begon from my sight," Doragon hissed, "RAGNAROK STARBURST!"

Suddenly a second blade identical to Gladius Infernis but about six inches shorter appeared in Doragon's left hand, he charged the demon bringing both blades diagonally downward, slicing into the demon's scaly flesh. He kicked upward launching the demon into the sky and jumped to follow he brought his right blade around right and upward the left blade followed he flipped and brought both blades down smashing the demon in the face, a solid kick kept it up, 4 alternating left and right slices tore through the demon, doragon brought his blades downward then sliced upward in a V shape then downward in an X, the left blade was brought diagonally up and right the right blade straight down Doragon's hands became a blur as 8 wounds opened up on the demon's ragged body Doragon's left blade disappeared and both hands were on Gladius infernis, the blade hit with star-busting force and the demon was instantly flattened, ash clouded the area around Doragon, and the demon was no more.

"Congrats on your one-way ticket back to hell, demon," Doragon said, "Not that your personal plane of existence survived that."

The day was won, but at a cost, during the fighting in the nations hundreds were killed, Orao and Feleis survived but barely. The next morning, Neptune was playing with Orao, when Doragon and Feleis said that it was time they left. When goodbyes were said, the family stepped through the portal, on to the next dimension in need.


End file.
